walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Babes in Toyland
Babes in Toyland is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 24th August 1992, 2nd August 1993, It got re-released by Disney Videos on 4th May 1996 (it is Rental Version), 3rd June 1996, 22nd June 1998 and 18th June 2001. Trailers and info Original 1992 release # Robin Hood (On Video) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Coming Soon on Video) # The Prince and the Pauper # Cinderella (Coming to Home Video) 1993 Re-release 'Opening' # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". # Beauty and the Beast (And this September this Tale as Old as Time will be Here for a Limited Time on Video) (Voiceover by Christopher Eccleston) # A Muppet Moment (spaghetti clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) 'Closing' # Peter and the Wolf 1996 Re-release 'Opening' # 101 Dalmatians (Coming Soon to Video) # Disney Videos (1996) - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures, Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Mickey's Fun Songs Videos, and Disney's Storybook Favourites 'Closing' # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Available Now on Video) (Now Available to Own on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". Opening (Rental Version) # Bambi (Now Available On Video) # Pinocchio (Available To Own On Video) # Sonic the Hedgehog (Coming Soon To Video) 'Closing' # The Fox & The Hound (Now Available On Vide) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Available Now on Video) (Now Available to Own on Video) # Disney Videos (1996) - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures, Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Mickey's Fun Songs Videos, and Disney's Storybook Favourites # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". 1998 Re-release # Hercules (Now Available on Video) # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (Available Now on Video) # Peter Pan (Now Available on Video) # Cinderella (Now Available on Video) # Flubber (Coming Soon on Video) # George of the Jungle (Coming Soon on Video) 2001 Re-release # 102 Dalmatians (Available on Video and Disney DVD) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Coming to Video and Disney DVD, October 2001) # Walt Disney Classics Collection 2000 with clips of "The Aristocats", "The Fox and the Hound" and "Sleeping Beauty". # Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (Exclusively on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Available Only on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # Recess: School's Out (Coming Only to Theatres) # Walt Disney World Resort in Florida 2000 (UK) Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 trailer (1993-1994) (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with Beauty and the Beast trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston)